Mistletoe
by Cass Perenelle
Summary: [Pre LB, Eustace and Jill] Ooh, look, you're standing under the mistletoe!


**Disclaimer**: Clive Staple Lewis's!

**Title**: Mistletoe

**Summary**: "Ooh, look, you're standing under the mistletoe!"

**Dedication**: To **Rosa Cotton**, for telling me (though indirectly) that the amount of reviews does not matter, it is the passion for writing that counts (and yay for Eustace and Jill pairing!). To **Callie Beth** for always being there for me, no matter how bad my story is. To **you**, whoever you are, for sharing the same interest as I have … that is **_Narnia_**.

**Author's note**: Again, this is the result from my depression and boredom (damn those Bio assignments), besides taking a break from writing the latest chapter of Summer Woes. God, I think I'm having that blasted block. Just don't start on me. Oh and – please, forgive me for the grammatical errors you might find in this fic.

* * *

**Mistletoe**

"You will come, will you not?"

Sixteen-year-old Eustace Scrubb smiled benignly at his friend before nodding his head in agreement.

"Great. The party will start around 7 p.m.," said Jill Pole, smiling enthusiastically before looking over her shoulder to look for her older sisters (her sisters, he noticed, were looking at them with secretive smiles upon their faces). "Don't be late, Scrubb. I'll be waiting!"

Beaming, she ran off to join her sisters before he could even answer her. But ah well, she had already had his word to come, hadn't she? He just stood there in the nippy wind of winter, waiting for her to turn around to look at him. And when she did, he waved at her before turning around on the opposite direction of the street to head home.

He was ecstatic, of course, for Jill had invited him to that Christmas's Eve party at her home. His parents would surely not mind of him going there for his parents had already some other party (a much grown-up party, in which Eustace could only shake his head and shudder when his parents coaxed him to come along) to attend.

And when he finally arrived home, he went straight into his room and found that his mother hadn't moved the small, wrapped gift from his study table. He wasn't sure if Jill would like his gift for her but at least, he tried his best already. He had been thinking and looking for the most suitable gift for her even _before_ the winter arrived.

This act somehow confounded him (he never thought that he would be that _cautious_ and _worried_ about one gift) but in the end, he settled on the reason that perhaps he just appreciated her friendship dearly because after all, she was the only friend in school who knew about Narnia and had been there herself.

"Eustace?" his mother voice resounded into his ears and he turned around at once. His mother was standing at the doorway.

"Yes Al – I mean, Mum?"

It was really hard for him, really. Initially he thought that it was very civilised to call his mother by her name but alas, after his newfound friendship with the Pevensies, he realised that it was rather rude. There was sheer surprise upon his mother face when he called her "Mum" but she, like Eustace, was just getting adjusted with his changes.

"Are you joining us this evening, dear?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, Mum. You see, my friend Jill has invited me to come for a Christmas's Eve party at her place," he told her, smiling apologetically.

"Jill Pole, dear?" she queried, this time she had the same secretive smile … the same smile he had seen upon Jill's sisters' faces earlier. This annoyed him slightly, because he failed to see what was so amusing about the relationship he had with Jill.

"Yes, the very same."

"Well, I say I must get your best clothes ready," his mother said next, somewhat keen, "what time?"

"Seven," Eustace replied quite indifferently before he added hastily, "thank you, Mum."

His mother left soon after that and Eustace could only sigh in relief. Really, he just couldn't get it. What was so amusing about the friendship he had with Jill Pole?

_Perhaps she's a girl_ … his brain told him.

_Yes_, he thought, _perhaps that_.

_A very pretty girl too_ … his brain said next and suddenly felt his face went hot.

_It must be the anxiety to meet Jill's family_ … he thought dismissively. But of course, Eustace Scrubb was only being impossible and in denial. It was funny, really, how one could easily dismiss _such_ obvious sign.

A few hours later, Eustace found himself walking towards the Pole's residence with the gift tucked nicely in the inside pocket of his coat and a dark blue scarf around his neck. He was carrying a casserole filled with mince pie his mother had baked earlier. His parents felt that it was their courtesy to give something to the Poles this joy-tiding season in return for inviting their son.

By the time he reached the Poles' front step, he could actually hear the music playing – no, the _piano_ playing. They were voices; both of low and high pitches, soft and deep … they had started singing Christmas carols. Eustace's breath stuck in his throat, afraid if he was late for the party and began to feel worried. His unpunctuality would surely make a bad impression to Jill's parents.

He could turn around but he had promised.

Eustace took a deep breath and rapped the door rather quickly and nervously. It was quite unnerving actually, what with the moderately hot casserole held with one hand. When nobody came to answer the door, he rapped again (here he heard indistinct laughter and merry voices). Finally, after the second attempt, the door swung open.

It was Jill herself, wearing a fancy white dress. He couldn't help noticing that she looked very pretty with her hair hanging loosely over her shoulder. He also realised that she couldn't hide her pleasure when she saw him.

"Scrubb!" she said, looking vibrantly happy, "you came!"

"Yes, I'm here now," he said and started to grin. "Here's some mince pie. My parents send their regards."

Jill gingerly took the casserole from him before thanking him.

"Jill, who is that?" someone asked and Eustace looked over Jill's shoulder and realised it was only one of her sisters, Elizabeth. When she saw him, however, the questioning expression vanished instantly. In fact, it was replaced by yet another secretive smile.

"Hullo, Eustace Scrubb," she greeted at once and Eustace said hello in return, couldn't help from feeling slightly annoyed at her secretive smile. He also couldn't help from noticing that there were at least, more than a dozen people were already inside (judging from the loud voices and the amount of coats hanging at the stand).

Then –

"Ooh, look, you're standing under the mistletoe!" Elizabeth suddenly exclaimed, getting all giggly all of the sudden as she pointed at something hanging right above his head. He looked up.

It was, indeed, hanging right above his head (he was still standing at the doorway) was a plant with small white and red berries. _Mistletoe_. Then he remembered that tradition. What worse, he and Jill were caught standing under _it_.

"How adorable!" he heard her say next and saw her clasping her hands together.

_That blasted tradition should be banned_, thought Eustace grudgingly, feeling himself going red. What was so adorable about standing under some hanging mistletoe anyway? Once again, Eustace failed to see what it was all about. When he looked at Jill, however, she was looking quite … perplexed. Her sister was still giggling and this time their other sister chose to appear to see what was going on.

Then all of the sudden, the perplexed look vanished. Jill was smiling now, though he swore that she did turn pink. Then, without warning, he saw her leaned over the casserole she was holding and pasted one swift, warm kiss right there … under the mistletoe.

"I know it's still early but … Happy Christmas, Eustace," she said as soon after she pulled away. Eustace felt his face grew hotter. And it was not because of the kiss either, it was because of the way she said his first name. When she said it, it sounded strangely … nice.

"Happy Christmas, Jill," he replied, giving her the same courtesy by calling her forename. She looked slightly surprised but nevertheless, she recovered fast. Her sisters, he noticed, had stopped giggling but they were still watching them with great interest. But Jill, in spite of this, looked determined to ignore her sisters.

"Well, what are you doing there?" she asked as she balanced the casserole with one hand while the other worked its way to pull him inside. "Come inside. We're just getting started!"

Indeed, now, after that kiss, Eustace somehow felt that the party was not the only matter that was just _getting started_.

* * *

**Author's note**: Some of you might think Eustace's mother was slightly OOC but like Eustace, there must be some possibility that she had changed over the years too. Thanks to **fledge** for pointing this out. 


End file.
